Five Nights at Freddy's: Not Alone
by LittleHummus
Summary: Sarah Hughes, a sixteen year old terrible driver, wrecks one of her parents cars and has to get a job to pay it off. She chooses to work at the nostalgic Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but little does she know, that childhood favorite play place has changed. Changed a lot
1. Chapter 1

"You go to your room this instant, young woman!" My Mom shouted. I snarled disrespectfully and ran up the stairs to my room. God I hate that woman, I thought as I slammed the door and leaned my back against it. I usually wasn't this disrespectful to my Mom but I just hated it when she constantly yelled at me, making me say "Okay….Okay….Okay" Until she's done with her lecture. I slid down the door into a sitting position and sat with my legs crossed. It felt good to snarl at her but I felt awful at the same time. It was totally unlike me to pull a douchebag move like that, or at least show what I'm feeling, it was my fault I got yelled at anyways. Three tickets in three months, just so you know, I'm the worst driver in the world. My Mom's punishment for me is to get a job and work enough to pay off the three tickets, which sucks because I have no idea where to even find a job  
I get up and jump onto my bed; as I stretch out my legs, I stare at the ceiling fan I always keep on, its blades soaring through the air and causing a cool breeze throughout the room. In the pockets of my jean shorts, I feel my phone vibrate, emProbably Sabrina or Tyler. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, a Samsung Galaxy S4. I always despised Apple products, I'm not a hipster, but they're too mainstream, I also don't like how simple some of their products are, I personally prefer Samsung. I turn on my phone and look at my messages; it's my best pal, Sabrina. She's "hotter" than me, most people would say, with her nice supermodel quality blonde hair and blue eyes, we're around the same height but she's technically taller than me. "So your parents lay the lecture on you yet?" She texted. I sigh and texted back, "Yeah, have to get a job and pay off all the shit I wrecked." She simply texted back the word "Cool."  
"Any suggestions?"  
"Well my Dad gets the daily newspaper; there are some job applications in there."  
"K, I guess you could bring it to school tomorrow, Last day!"  
"Yeah, Last Day!"  
That night, when my Dad comes home, my Mom roasts me and tells him about the third ticket I just got and how she thinks she should punish me. My Dad never really cares whenever I get into trouble because he knows that he was just the same when he was my age, plus I'm his little girl. I almost laugh as my Mom goes on and on about how I'm the worst daughter ever and my Dad just says "Uh huh, Uh huh, Uh huh". Finally my Mom asks, "Are you even listening, Harold?" My Dad looks over to her and says with fish in his mouth, "Yes, Honey." My Mom sighs and continues going around the kitchen and sorting spoons and knives away, this time she shut's up.  
"So have you decided where you're getting a job yet?" My dad asks.  
"No, but Sabrina's going to bring me one of her Dad's daily papers so I can look for job applications.  
"Alright, well you know, Ferguson does an internship program; you could sign up for that.  
"You actually have to have good grades to get into that internship, though Sarah, which you do not.  
Really Mom, it was one class, Math, and you know I struggle in Math. I scoop up the last spoonful of corn and practically shove my plate in my Mom's hands. I'm just so sick of her bullshit today that I might go to bed at right now. I dash up to my room and throw myself onto my bed; I got three messages when I was eating, all from Tyler. Tyler Miller is actually average height, it's just that I'm short, I really like him and every one of his features, like his sense of humor and flowing brown hair. Tyler is my best friend next to Sabrina. We talk often times at night, keeping each other up by talking and truly expressing our feelings, our conversations have gone from "do penguins have knees or not" to "I don't know if my Grandma will live the night". This time, the conversation is "Yo, your Mom lay down the lecture yet?"  
He sent me the messages "Yo, your Mom lay down the lecture yet", "What she say", and "You should really retake the behind the wheel class again". I laugh at the last one and start messaging him. "I have to get a job and pay off all the shit I rekt," Spelling "wrecked" wrong on purpose. "Noice," he says. We have this thing going on where we take random words and completely slaughter the spelling. I lie down and pull up the covers, with Tyler around, this'll be a last Thursday of the school year to remember.  
The next day is short but long at the same time, I say goodbye to all my friends for the summer and receive the newspaper full of job applications from Sabrina. No learning went on that day, pretty much just watching movies and getting yearbooks signed, man, I always loved that time of the year. It seemed as if all the struggles and debts the school owes to you are paid off by that one last week, we cry because we don't want to go to school in the beginning of the year but cry at the end of the year because we don't want to leave./span/p  
I walk home with Sabrina after school as we always do, taking the long way to preserve the year. "There are a lot of job applications in that paper; I saw some you would like." She said. I just sort of mumbled something I didn't understand. Her house came up and we said our goodbyes, even though we live right next door. The rest of the way I jogged home; couldn't wait to sit on the couch and just process the year being over. As soon as I stepped inside, I remembered, the bitch is still mad at me and she's in my seat too. I felt my smile turn into a frown as she stared at me, her malevolent eyes piercing my "innocent" soul. I threw my string backpack into the closet since it wouldn't be needed anymore and walked back into the living room.  
"Did you get the newspaper?" My Mom asked. "Yup, it has a lot of applications in here; I'll look it over later." My Mom raised her eyebrows and said, "You should go upstairs and look it over now." I decided not to do something obscene and follow her command. I walked inside my bedroom and felt the cool breeze against my pale skin; I loved the feeling of summer. I tie my thin brown hair in a ponytail and relax on my bed with my phone out and "job applications" page open. I was surprised at how many jobs were available, 7-11 cashier, Dairy Queen ice cream maker, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza nightshift worker, and so much more. I factored down some job choices, crossing out things like Doctor's Assistant and things I hated with a red pen. As I look over my list of choices, I get a text from Tyler, "Happy summer, get rekt skrubs." I laugh at his attempt to use MLG (Major League Gaming) slang and text him asking which job I should chose out of six choices.  
County Library assistant  
Dairy Queen ice cream maker  
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza nightshift security guard  
Macy's cashier\  
Subway sandwich maker  
Hillside Cinemas ticket booth worker  
It took him a while before he responded, thinking about which job fits me the most. "I could totally see you being the chick that makes my Blizzards, what's the pay?" I look down onto the article for Dairy Queen; the pay is $7.25, the lowest you can get in Virginia. "It's the lowest pay you can get; I'm crossing out Dairy Queen." Now there are five options, I let Tyler take his time to decide what would be best for me, almost five minutes pass and he says "I heard security guard jobs have pretty good pays, doing nothing for a good pay each night." I look down onto the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza job's article, $11.00. I get a shiver of excitement and text Tyler back. "Thanks, I'm probably going over to Freddy Fazbear's next week to sign up." I set the newspaper in my side table drawer and stretch out on my bed. My phone vibrates and Tyler texted "Khool."


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the random, unnecessary, parts of text in that last chapter. I removed all I could find and I hope it doesn't happen again. On a minor note, don't shit talk about my story if I leave out minor details. I'm actually not the biggest fan of FNaF, so yeah. Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

The next Monday, I have my Dad drive me to one of my favorite places as a kid, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I was a little nervous on the way there, thinking if someone has already taken the job, but as we walked to the front entrance, the "Help Wanted" sign was still there. My Dad told me before I went in that there was a possibility I won't get the job, I already knew that, but I was pretty damn confident I was going to get it. We walked inside the pizzeria and I see my friend, Jacob, working the register, he's a tall and dark-skinned man, you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, but he's mostly a nerd. "Hey Jacob." I said. "Oh hey Sarah, what are you doing here?" I rake my fingers through my hair and say "Getting a job, where do I go to apply for the security guard job?" Jacob laughs and says "You, as a security guard?" I blush and ask, "How strict are they on who they take?" Jacob stops laughing and reassures me, "They take just about anybody; you'll most likely get the job." I let out a sigh of relief and thank Jacob. "Now where do I sign up?" I ask Jacob. "Here, let me get my boss." Jacob walks off into the "employees only" room and comes back with the boss, a businessman type person, almost bald with a come over and suit, surprising since he works at some place with animatronic animals who win the hearts of the young by playing instruments and singing. "Hello, Miss Hughes; it's a pleasure to meet you." He says.

"And hello to you, mister…-"

"Mister Stallman."

"Oh, well hello, Mister Stallman."

"So I heard you would like to sign up for the security guard job, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, my Dad is here if we need to sign any paper work."

"And how old are you, Miss Hughes?"

"Seventeen sir."

"Ah, well why don't you go and get you Father."

"Okay sir, I'll be right back."

I get my Dad and we sign paperwork and legal documents. Mr. Stallman seemed to like me; my record was clean besides the three tickets. We left and were informed that we would get a call if I got the job within a week, that night I texted my friends saying "I'm totally getting that job." Two days later, on Wednesday, I got a call from Freddy Fazbear's; sure enough; I got the job and started the next week on Monday.

"So do I get a uniform or anything?" I asked Mr. Stallman. "Nope, you get to wear whatever you want while you're working," He said, "This time you came at 11:00, next time, just come at 11:30 so you can get thirty minutes to settle, before 12:00."

"Okay, Mr. Stallman."

"Alright, so you know how the emergency door and lights work?"

"Yup."

"What about the program on the tablet, you know how that works?"

"Yes sir, I'm all settled."

"Okay, now goodnight."

"Goodnight sir."

Mr. Stallman leaves and I'm the only one left in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I check my watch and its 11:45, _this'll be a long night,_ I check all the cameras on the tablet, and I'm the only one in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. I take out my phone and text Tyler, something about this place at night freaks me out. I text, "Oh ma gawd, Tyler, this place is hella creepy at night." Tyler doesn't respond for a while, I know he's not asleep, he's never asleep at 11:50, _it must just be this place's steel roof that blocks the connection to the cell phone tower._ I almost text Sabrina then realize that she always goes to bed early, _who does that? _I turn my phone off and check the cameras again, _that's weird, did Bonnie the Bunny just tilt its head? _I tell myself that it's just my imagination and check my phone. _God, why isn't Tyler answering?_ I check my watch again, its 12: 30, _wow this is going faster than I expected. _I shiver in my squishy, leather rolling chair, I swear I saw Bonnie move. I check the cameras again.

_Oh Lord, _Bonnie wasn't on the show stage. I frantically checked every camera, looking for Bonnie and he was in the "employees only" room with the animatronic parts, _how the Hell did he get there? _It seemed like Bonnie was looking directly at the camera, as if he knew someone was there, this was in no way my imagination, and this place is definitely haunted. It felt like I was crying, there was no way to explain what was going on. I checked how much power I had left, there was 67% left, _Oh god._ I was practically begging for Tyler to answer, that's when the camera started going all static. I was crying harder now, this seemed like something that would happen in a horror movie. When the static cleared up, I felt like throwing up, Bonnie moved on into the supply closet, three rooms away from me. I didn't care if I only had 59% power left; I hit the emergency door button. I checked the cameras again, checking the show stage first, _holy shit, Chika's gone. _Chika was in the dining area, looking at the camera just like Bonnie. I checked my watch again, _thank god; it's 5:30. _I started praying to God that I would survive the rest of the thirty minutes, I prayed harder than I had ever prayed before. _Once I got out of this hell hole, I'll never go back, this is some satanic shit. _I stop praying for a second and check the cameras, Chika and Bonnie are gone. I check every camera, looking for them, and then I check the show stage camera. Chika and Bonnie are back and its 6:00, time for me to leave!

I put my phone in my pocket, open the emergency door, and bolt faster than I've ever ran before. I burst through the glass doors to the outside world and run, just run the entire mile home.


End file.
